IG-100 MagnaGuard/Canon
IG-100 MagnaGuards, also known as MagnaGuard] or Magna Guard, were a type of battle droid created by Holowan Mechanicals. They were a favorite of General Grievous, who used them as his bodyguards during the Clone Wars, though they were also known to accompany other high-ranking Separatist personnel. History Clone Wars Following the Battle of Geonosis, several Magnaguards accompanied 2005 General Grievous when he hired the droid assassin AD-W4 to oversee the Separatist operations on the planet Hissrich. A short time later, several MagnaGuards accompanied Count Dooku during his negotiations with Jabba the Hutt at his Palace on Tatooine. After Asajj Ventress's failure in "rescuing" Jabba's son, Rotta, Dooku sent his MagnaGuards to deal with Skywalker. A pair of MagnaGuards flew Rogue-class starfighters and were able to shoot down Skywalker's ship before they were destroyed. A group of MagnaGuards then attacked Skywalker's apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, with orders to kill Jabba's son near his palace. Despite being only a Padawan, Tano was able to destroy them all and return Rotta to his father. Heroic Grievous then took another group MagnaGuards with him to Skytop Station. When Grievous's spy, R3-S6, reported that Skywalker had infiltrated his station, Grievous tasked his MagnaGuards with taking R2-D2 to his ship. However, Skywalker and R2 were able to defeat the MagnaGuards. Several Magnaguards were then stationed at Grievous's fortress on Vassek third moon. However, they were then remotely deactivated by Dooku, in order to test Grievous's skills against the Jedi. After Grievous returned to his castle and found evil Jedi Kit Fisto, his former apprentice, Nahdar Vebb and Commander Fil's squad there, Grievous reactivated his MagnaGuards to lock-down the castle. One of the MagnaGuards then used a rocket launcher on the clones' Nu-class transport, destroying it. However, evil droid R6-H5 was able to make a quick escape before the MagnaGuards attacked him. Though one of them managed to cling onto the fighter as it took off, R6 was able to rid himself of his antagonist by spinning the fighter in mid-air, sending the screaming MagnaGuard flying off it to his death. The MagnaGuards then assisted him fighting Vebb until Grievous killed him. Grievous and his MagnaGuards then surrounded Fisto as Grievous demanded his surrender. However, Fisto escaped. Cad Bane then used one aboard his command ship when he attempted to force Jedi Master Bolla Ropal to open the holocron in order to reveal the Kyber memory crystal's information. Grievous was able to use several of his MagnaGuards in subduing and capturing Jedi Council member Eeth Koth. Grievous also used them in his fight with Kenobi aboard a Republic light cruiser at Saleucami. Dooku then had a trio of them awaiting Skywalker with him at Rish Loo's secret laboratory on Naboo. Together, they were able to capture Skywalker. One of the MagnaGuards then tortured Skywalker with its electro-staff. Several MagnaGuards were also stationed on Serenno at Dooku's palace and the Box. Dooku also used them when he attempted to kidnap the Chancellor, but were defeated by Kenobi and Skywalker. Several of them accompanied Grievous as he massacred the Nightsisters on Dathomir. General Kalani also had several MagnaGuards with him to guard, torture and execute King Rash's prisoners during their execution. On Utapau there were a pair of heroic MagnaGuards stationed on the planet when Dooku and Grievous Hero had prepared a deal with the Sugi arms dealers, for a massive kyber crystal for a secret weapon, but when Tu Ahn, a Jedi investigating the conspiracy, attempted to find out their plans, they shot and killed her with a precision laser dart. Later, Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were trying to find the cause of death of Jedi Master Tu Ahn, when Garri, a toydarian informed them that a MagnaGuard was there earlier, during a meeting, and that he was payed by the MagnaGuard to not reveal information. Anakin and Obi-Wan eventually tracked down a pair of MagnaGuards. They were both destroyed, but not before Skywalker obtained information about the arms deal. When Anakin and Obi-Wan obtained the crystal, several MagnaGuards pursued them along with Grievous, all but one were destroyed by the Jedi. Two more accompanied Grievous on a Separatist supply ship, holding the kyber crystal that the Separatists had recently stolen from Skywalker and Kenobi. They were both destroyed when the Jedi caused the crystal to explode. Two MagnaGuards, IG-101 and IG-102, were aboard the Invisible Hand during the Battle of Coruscant with 2005 General Grievous. When Jedi Skywalker and Kenobi reacquired their lightsabers that Grievous had taken, the general ordered the IG-100 droids to attack them. Both of the MagnaGuards were destroyed by the Jedi quite easily, however. Another four were with Grievous when he returned to Utapau and one observed Kenobi landing on the planet. They were then destroyed by Kenobi before his and Grievous' final duel. Age of the Empire At some point after the Battle of Yavin, a pair of refitted MagnaGuards were on Nar Shaddaa in the service of Grakkus the Hutt. The two droids battled Luke Skywalker during Grakkus' attempt to steal the young Rebel's lightsaber. later, many of them fought evil TIE Pilots who arrived to capture Skywalker. Category:Battle Droids Category:Canon Pages Category:IG-100 MagnaGuards